Olivia's Sophomore Life -- Chapter 1
by skibskab
Summary: this is just a story about Fire Emblem Awakening characters in a real life collage setting


Olivia's eyes opened. She saw darkness. Black. Then a flood of thoughts filled her mind. "What happened?" "Why do I feel sticky?" "Where am I?" "Why is it dark?" "Why do my eyes feel wet?" "Why am I lying on something soft and squishy?" "Why am I lying down?" "Why am I scared?" Then she remembered. She was in her bed. She had a nightmare; this is why she was sticky – sweat. Olivia also came to the conclusion that her eyes were wet because she was crying as well. Then the dream came to her. Although she could barely remember it, thoughts – memories, seemed to drift and float inside her mind. There was a large black dragon with four wings and Olivia, as helpless as she was, needed to fight it. She remembered having the same dream before, a couple days prior, but she had never woken up in a sweat. She looked at her clock. 2:56 a.m. she fell back onto her pillow and went back to sleep.

When she woke up again, it was to the voice of her roommate, Anna. "Olivia, come on! Class time! It's Tuesday! I have economics, and you have… drama!" Although you, the reader, may believe that this Anna character is very obnoxious, considering she is waking Olivia up in such a way so early in the morning (after all it _is_ 7:00 in the morning). But Olivia, our main character likes her. You see both Olivia and Anna are morning people. Which is an extreme stroke of good luck for both of them that they just so happen to be roommates. Olivia is twenty years old. She is a sophomore in the University of Ylisse; and She lives on campus in a dorm room she shares with Anna. Olivia hopped out of bed. "Okay! Time to get ready! Drama class, coming up!" Olivia said excitingly. Drama was at 8:30. Olivia was always the prepared type, so she sleeps in all her clothes. Olivia marched over to her long mirror a few feet away, and tried to get her hair together. Olivia had extremely long, pink hair, which she did a number of things with before going into public. First, she made two braids that hung in front of her ears and shoulders, then she ponytailed the rest of her hair behind her head. After that, she slowly slid on a triangle pattern headband, leaving some bangs in front. Olivia was short, and had a curvy, slender body type. She was wearing a wavy tank top, skinny jeans and simple, low-cut all stars. Anna on the other hand has much shorter hair which she ponytailed in the back as well; but had much longer bangs and no headband. Anna was wearing virtually the same outfit, but instead of low-cut all stars, she was wearing knee-high leather boots, and the top and pants were a different color. "I gotta pee," Anna exclaimed. "I'll be back." As Anna left the dorm room, Olivia looked around her living quarters. If you were to enter through the front door, to your right would be a bunk bed, and straight ahead would be a desk with two laptops and papers on it. To your left, leaving only enough space for a few small posters and a mirror on the wall was a giant protruding closet. A poster for a band or a book or something of the sort most likely covered up any white space on the wall. Anna returned. "Ok. Lets get ready," she said this in a voice that sounded much too serious then the task actually was. Neither of the girls wore very much makeup, if any at all, and took showers at the end of the day – not the beginning. But both girls did yoga in the morning for an hour before doing a few other things and heading to class. As you, the reader may have realized, I, the writer have been explaining everything the girls do in great detail. But I am not going to write about the girls' yoga session. Why? Because I, myself, find yoga very, very _boring._ And also, I would have to do a lot of research on yoga poses to write about a session that supposedly takes an hour, as I do not do yoga myself. So let us assume that they have finished yoga and are now doing their makeup. (To the tune of "_Jingle Bells_") "Mascara, Mascara, Mascara looks good! O what fun, it is to put Mascara on your face, hey!" both girls sang as they applied makeup. "Ok. Time to go to class," exclaimed Anna. Simultaneously, both girls turned on their heels, grabbed their stuff, and exited the dorm room. They walked down the long hall, down three flights of stairs, and out the door. As soon as Olivia saw other people, she felt a wave of shyness fall over her. Olivia if one of those people who is so shy around strangers that she will go so out of her way as to hide in a barrel to avoid them, but once you get to know her, she is much less shy. As she was walking down the cobblestone paved walkway, she noticed someone looking at her – it was… Robin. Now let me just explain one thing – Olivia is madly in love with Robin. And I'm going to leave it at that. That's the end of the chapter. What's going to happen? Find out next time!


End file.
